Time for Change
by Tsumirei
Summary: They were separated, but then they meet again. It takes some time getting used to, and definitely a lot of hard work. But they knew they could get used to each other. They knew they could find love. [SasuSaku, OOC]
1. Prologue: Replay Time

**Time for Change  
**

_Prologue: Replay Time_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** This was taken from the "prologue" to the original story. Please take a look at **Living in a Daydream**. I felt the need to make a separate fic, as the other one deemed useless. **Living in a Daydream** was originally meant to be angsty, but by the direction so far, I'm more than sure this will be more fluff than angst. So I decided to make this separately and more humorous; it would be wise to look at Living in a Daydream to understand this fanfic. :

* * *

A long week passed by; even at Sasuke's fast pace, the village he was headed to was farther than anyone had searched. However, the rivers of sweat flowing down his head had paid off. He perched on a tree as he eyed the large village gates before him. Trying to remember what people and ninja dressed like in the village from the time he had raided the sound, he finally remembered that it was unusually similar to Konoha. Looking down at his clothes, he smirked, and instead of white and black, it was a serene color of tea-green and white. Remembering his ANBU mask, he took that off, and hid it within his pack. He jumped down from the tree, and began walking closer to the gates. Exactly like Konoha, he was stopped by the village's ANBU. 

"State your business."

"Weary ninja...betrayed by village."

The two ANBU stationed at the gates looked at each other, but were soon convinced as they saw his face glowing with sweat. With great hesitation, they let him through. His onyx eyes scanned the village inside, remembering where every building lay. Surprisingly, it was _definitely _too much like Konoha. He figured the Kage had some ties with Konoha, and soon went off to become a missing-nin to create this village. Searching his brain for the name of the village, it finally clicked as he saw the tea-green fabric on his skin.

_The Village Hidden in the Tea._

He smirked at the thought. The village indeed reminded him of tea; it was serene, and showered with green trees and plants. Villagers here looked calm and kind; it just seemed to be the way their bodies were built. Sasuke continued walking on, and without paying attention, accidentally bumped into a woman.

"Ah...sorry," He said, trying to muster up the kindest voice he could.

The woman looked at him with great surprise; the look returned by Sasuke. Looking at her, it was like a mixed image of a child that Neji and Tenten never had. She had Neji's silky brown hair, and Tenten's deep chestnut eyes. Her eyes were widened, scanning the way his hair was jet black and stuck up, and the way his onyx eyes were deep and bearing. Sasuke could have sworn she saw a picture of this woman somewhere in Konoha. Looking closer, he found that her fingers were trembling; her eyes seeming on the brink of tears.

"...U-u-uchi-uchiha...?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. The Uchiha clan was well known in _Konoha_, not the _Tea._ His eyes flashed a dangerous red; the red and black swirls of the Sharingan present on his once cool façade.

"Sha-Sharingan, t-too?"

Her eerie knowledge of the Uchiha clan was unbearable.

"_How do you know?_" He hissed.

She was surprised by his sudden burst of ferocity. She forced a weak smile on her pale lips, her chestnut eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. Please, let me take you home and explain everything, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke stared at her for moments, his Sharingan staring into her chestnut eyes. Indeed, if she knew Neji and Tenten, it'd be amazing about how much she resembled them. Slowly, the red faded away, and his deep onyx eyes were left. He nodded, and slowly getting up, followed the woman to her home.

-:-

After a few minutes of walking, they had arrived a humble home. The woman opened the door with a key, and turned around to face her guest. She motioned for him to come in, and Sasuke complied. Looking around, it resembled something he had seen before. It looked like a room that would be in the Uchiha manor; except for the fact that instead of a blue, red, and white color scheme, it was green, white, and pink. The colors had an uncanny resemblance to Sakura; it made Sasuke wince and narrow his eyes to prevent emotions from flowing out.

"I'm sorry, is something bothering you, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke glanced at his hostess, and shook his head slowly.

"Not at all."

She smiled, and motioned him to sit down on her couch. Once again, Sasuke complied, and looked around the room; everything about it reminded him of _her_. The smell, the scent, the colors; everything had an eerie resemblance to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm Rin. Pleased to meet you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke glanced at her, and smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Likewise."

Rin smiled at him, and took a seat on a chair on the other side of the couch.

"Would you like some tea?"

Sasuke nodded, and Rin disappeared into a room. Soaking in the silence, he leaned back onto the couch, and closed his eyes. Just being in this place was tearing him apart. Opening them again, his eyes wandered to a table between the couch and the table; a vase full of flowers and a picture frame stood on its wooden surface. Reaching out for the picture frame, he grabbed it in his calloused hands, and flipped it so he could face it. Looking at the picture beneath the glass surface, his heart skipped a beat. The pose, the people, the expressions; it was all too familiar to him.

_It looks like Team 7's picture._

He looked closer, and found the masked man, scarecrow-like silver hair sticking up, his facial expression glaring. In the middle, resembled Sakura's happy pose, except with a brunette grinning madly. On the other side of her, was a man with hair that slightly resembled his, looking like Naruto's pose in their picture.

_Time likes to replay itself._

Rin came back, bearing a plate with the teakettle and two cups. She saw the Uchiha holding the picture, and nearly dropped her tray.

"So you were on Kakashi's team."

At mention of the name, her eyes shot open wide, and she quickly placed the tray on the table and sat on the chair across from the man.

"How is Kakashi-kun? How is he?"

Sasuke smirked.

_Kakashi-kun? Time really does like to replay itself..._

"Kakashi-sensei? He's good and perverted as ever."

Rin's eyes widened.

"Kakashi-_sensei_? That scarecrow actually made it to Jounin?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"He was an ANBU once. I suppose he gave up his position. Perhaps so much death had caused him to realize what it was doing to him."

Rin's eyes softened. The truth came out of the man's words.

"By the way...is this man, on the left of you...was he an Uchiha?"

The woman's eyes closed, a weak smile playing on her face.

"Yes...he was. He died on a mission. I'm the one that gave Kakashi-kun his Sharingan. Obito-kun didn't deserve to die."

Sasuke closed his eyes, a small frown gracing his lips.

"No ninja on your team deserves to die. I suppose that's why Kakashi stressed teamwork so much in my Genin days."

Rin's eyes closed as well, and she took a sip of her green tea.

"I suppose he still visits the monument. He late all the time?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Every day."

A small smile graced Rin's lips, and she smiled.

"Tell me..." Sasuke began to ask.

Rin looked at him, acknowledging him to continue.

"You would have to be a great surgeon to have given Kakashi Obito-san's Sharingan. They must have been close to you for you to be call them '-kun'. I'm sure that Obito-san's death must have plagued you, maybe even haunted you. You must have loved Konoha with all your heart, like you were its mother and it your child. I can see the kindness in your eyes. Why did you leave? I'm sure your name is jotted down for Missing-nin."

Rin smiled.

"The pain of Obito-kun's death hurt me so. I could see that it hurt Kakashi-kun more than it hurt me. You know...they absolutely acted like they hated each other. Obito-kun definitely loved to be loud and obnoxious; Kakashi was more silent and serious about things. But I could tell they were the best of friends. Through Kakashi's hard eyes and Obito's silly goggles. I could see they were eternal rivals, like Kakashi and that creep Gai, but they had an unbreakable bond, like they were brothers. Being a team without Obito-kun was hard. I couldn't take it anymore. Kakashi was completely lost within himself, and Yondaime-sensei was always busy to help us. So...I left with no word. I couldn't help but realize that Kakashi-kun was being thrown into a silent insanity, and it hurt me to see one of my best friends go into that state. I couldn't stand it. I had to walk out."

Pain was written on Sasuke's face, and Rin detected it with her sharp eyes.

"Would you be able to relate, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke forced a weak smirk to grace his lips, and his onyx eyes were hard and stiff.

"Before I answer, did you love Kakashi? Did you love him but never tell him?"

Rin looked down at the cup of green tea in her hand; her reflection staring at her with a hurt look on her face.

"Obito-kun always thought I loved Kakashi-kun more than I loved him. I loved the both of them. I loved Kakashi-kun more than anything...Obito-kun I loved like a brother. If I saw Kakashi-kun before I walked out on him...I don't know how I'd still be breathing."

Sasuke nodded. He felt he could open up to this woman.

"Hai. I can relate. I walked out for power...I was selfish then. But I'm probably just more so selfish now. The person I...I feel...my _teammate_...wanted to stop me. She confessed her love for me. She tried to offer coming with me. But I told her 'thank you' before knocking her out and leaving her there. There's one mission that nags at my inner conscience. When people ask me about it, all I can tell them is that I saw pools of red..."

Rin nodded.

"I think that's enough for today, Uchiha-san. Please, drink your tea and relax. I'm sure you came here for a good reason, as we are weeks, maybe even months away from Konoha."

Sasuke nodded.

"But I'll ask of your mission another day."

Sasuke nodded his head in gratitude; he really wasn't in the mood to explain everything. Not when he had just spilled his heart out to a complete stranger. But Rin's motherly aura and bond with Kakashi made him trust her. As he began to take of his green tea, he heard someone come into his hostess' house.

"Rin-chan, I'm home!"

His eyes shot open at that sweet, calming voice. As whom he supposed was the co-owner of the house came into view, he dropped his green tea onto the wood floor; his eyes widened in shock, his body frozen.

* * *

_That sweet, calming voice...please, time, please replay yourself, and tell me that what I heard and see is true.

* * *

_

_Tbc._

Okay, I haven't necessarily seen/read the Kakashi Gaiden yet, so I'm totally sorry if I messed up some descriptive details. Also, I felt that it would be a sort of twist to bring Rin into the fic. She may play a key role later on...:

Also, this story will have a LOT of OOC. I know, I know. Sasuke is supposed to be an ice-cube right? That'll come into play soon, just bear with me. Again, I am very sorry about the whole story change confusion.


	2. Prologue: A New Beginning

**Time for Change  
**

_Prologue: A New Beginning_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Note:** This was taken from the "prologue" to the original story. Please take a look at **Living in a Daydream**. I felt the need to make a separate fic, as the other one deemed useless. **Living in a Daydream** was originally meant to be angsty, but by the direction so far, I'm more than sure this will be more fluff than angst. So I decided to make this separately and more humorous; it would be wise to look at Living in a Daydream to understand this fanfic. :

* * *

The woman standing in the doorway froze in shock at what she had seen. She blushed at the sight of the ninja in her living room, and quickly made her way forward to help him clean up the mess. 

"...Gomen..." He whispered.

He then bent down to clean up the shattered pieces of the ceramic cup, holding the shattered fragments carefully in his hand. The woman stared at him through her unusual emerald orbs, blushing at the sound of his unusually soothing, baritone voice.

"...Rin-chan...I see we have a visitor."

Rin looked up from her spot on the chair, slightly amused by Sasuke's reaction. She smiled at her companion.

"Yes, Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura. Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, politely nodding as she did the same. He continued cleaning in wonder.

_She doesn't remember._

He was surprised when he saw someone else helping him clean up, this time with a rag to wipe out the green tea. His clenched his teeth tightly, narrowing his eyes to prevent tears from building up. With all the fragments of the now-shattered cup in his hand, he slowly stood up without making eye contact with Sakura, and faced Rin.

"I'm sorry, Rin-san. Where is your trashcan?"

Rin smiled at him, and pointed him off to what seemed like the kitchen. He hastily nodded, and began to make his way into the room. When he had reached it, the eerie resemblance of the Uchiha manor came back again. It seemed like an exact replica of the kitchen in Sasuke's home. Shuffling through cabinets and drawers, he finally found the trashcan, and threw in the fragments. When he had looked up, he saw Sakura rising out the rag she had used, glancing at him here and there. He smirked.

_Looks like a new beginning._

Seeing that she had been caught, she blushed, and quickly averted her gaze back to the rag.

"Sakura-san."

Upon hearing her name, she finished cleaning the rag, and laid it on top of the faucet. She turned to look at him, her emerald eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

His eyebrow slightly moved upward in surprise upon hearing his last name called from her gracious lips, and soon shook off the feeling.

"Please, Sasuke is fine. Anyway, Sakura-san...I was wondering. Don't you have a surname?"

At mention of a surname, Sakura slowly looked away, the floor suddenly interesting her.

"..."

Sasuke felt guilt rip out around his heart, and he gave her his genuine smile, hoping to soothe the pain he had just caused.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san. We've just met, I have no right snooping around in your business."

Sakura mustered all the courage she could to look up into his onyx eyes. She blushed at the beauty and tranquility in his smile, and soon returned a smile of her own. Sasuke's eyes softened for the first time in eight years at sight of the beautiful smile that haunted him.

"Don't worry about the matter, Sasuke," She muttered.

Sasuke nodded politely, and began to make his way back to what he assumed was the living room, where Rin was still patiently waiting for his return. Sakura decided to linger around in the kitchen before making her re-entrance.

"So, Sasuke? You looked quite surprised when Sakura-chan came in here," Rin said, an amused smirk present on her lips.

Sasuke returned the smirk, and resumed his position on the couch. He glanced at Rin again, her deep chestnut orbs assuaging any pain or guilt he had previously felt. The motherly aura around her was haunting; perhaps that was why Kakashi seemed to miss his old, unknown team so – Obito's childish antics (much like Naruto's), and Rin's friendly and assuaging aura. Perhaps _that _was why a silent insanity was tearing his old sensei apart; his sensei _longed _for his old friends to be back again.

"Rin-san...can I trust you with anything?"

Rin's eyes widened, her smirk still present on her face. She instantly closed her orbs, hands folded across her chest. Sasuke remained persistent.

"Can I trust you with a secret, a secret that I shouldn't be telling a stranger?"

Rin opened her chestnut eyes, and smiled at him; a motherly smile that made Sasuke long.

"It depends...can I trust that you have told me the truth all this time, about Kakashi-kun and Konoha's present tense?"

Sasuke smirked.

_Yes…I can trust her with anything._

He began to remove his now tea-green ANBU gloves, careful not to ruin the shining silver hanging about his wrist. When the glove was completely off, he raised his wrist so the object on it was completely exposed. Rin scanned it for a moment, and smirked.

"What does this remind you of?" He asked.

Rin moved in closer to eye the delicate necklace about his wrist, her hands gently touching the fragile object.

"No matter _what._ Don't you mean who, Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained silent, and she took that as a yes.

"...It reminds me of Sakura," She whispered, making sure her companion couldn't hear her.

Sasuke mumbled to himself, and dug into his pocket. Once he fingered a crumpled picture, he took it out, and showed it to Rin. It was a copy of the picture he had left at home; he felt the same plausible security radiating from it as the real one. He then took the picture of Kakashi's old team, and held them side by side. Rin's eyes widened.

"They're almost the same, as if time replayed itself with different beings and switched roles," She whispered.

Rin gently took the crumpled photocopy out of Sasuke's hands, and squinted at the picture.

"Kakashi-kun looks so mature now. Well...he always did...but even more so now."

Sasuke smirked.

_If only she knew about those Icha Icha books. _

"Hey...is this Sakura-chan?"

Rin's eyes widened, and her head had bent low, her bangs covering her motherly eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it is my turn for secrets..."

Sasuke's head perked up, waiting for what she had to say.

* * *

**Flashback – Rin's POV**

_There certainly was a lot of commotion going on today. It was hard to get back out on the streets, as villagers were running frantically towards the gates. All I heard were mutterings of 'ninja' and 'injured'. I shrugged, and followed the crowd, not knowing what I was getting myself into. _

_When I had finally reached the gates, what I saw shocked me. There was a pink-haired girl with dazzling emerald eyes leaning against the gates, her look stern and pained. Walking closer, I saw that her clothes were stained red. Even closer, I noticed the headband atop her forehead, and this time took my time scanning her. She wore Konoha's white and black ANBU uniform; the tattoo was plastered on her left bicep._

"_Step aside!" I yelled._

_The villagers around her dissipated as I made my way towards her. What I saw up close, face to face, shocked me. On the other side of her heart – her right chest – she bore a gaping wound that still bled. A red puddle of blood had formed beneath her, and I rushed forward, pumping chakra to my hands, willing for the green glow to show. After a few moments, they did, and I was glad to see the bleeding on her wound stop. Still, the blow done to her nearly cut right through, but there was still skin left there. I looked into her face, and saw her own blood splattered about. Her eyes had sucked me in, giving me a feel of serenity. Somehow, I felt I knew I could trust this girl._

"_T...thank you...I didn't have...enough chakra left...to heal..." _

_My eyes widened. So she knew how to heal herself? Noticing her dizziness, I quickly put my hand back over her wound, the green glow once again appearing. My free hand held her still to keep her from passing out. However, it all came out in vain. She gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life. She then closed her eyes, and leaned forward, completely passing out into my chest. The smile was still plastered on her face, but I heard her mutter a name._

"_Sasuke-kun..." _

_I took her home, and lay her on my couch. I went into my kitchen and got some green tea for when she would wake up; it would hopefully soothe her mind. I lay the tray down on the table, and sat down beside her, once again making a move to heal her wound. All throughout the days and nights that she was knocked out, the only words that escaped her lips were "Sasuke-kun". I knew it was someone she probably most dearly loved, the way their name escaped from her lips. I bandaged up her wounds with some herbs, and waited for weeks for her to wake up. _

_Finally, after a month of unconsciousness, her emerald eyes were once again shown to me._

"_...W-where am I? ...All... I remember...is being a ninja...and passing out..." _

_I frowned. It seemed that the huge wound had done some damage to her memory. However, by the looks of it, it would certainly be a long time for her to recover from it. Her mind seemed to be healing from the great trauma dealt to her in her life. _

_As weeks passed, we became the best of friends, or rather...mother like daughter. She was like my daughter that I was never able to have; but I surely was happy that I had met such a beautiful and wonderful girl. Remembering her saying "Sasuke-kun" in her unconscious state, I soon brought it up with her._

"_Sakura-chan? May I ask you a question?" I asked her._

_She looked up from the kunai she was sharpening (since she had become ANBU for our village, seeing that she was formerly Konoha ANBU), and nodded._

"_Who...who was Sasuke-kun to you?" I asked. _

_Her kunai dropped onto the wooden floor, and her eyes began tearing up. However, she seemed surprised by her body's reaction, and stared at her hands._

"_What am I doing? And Rin-chan...I'm unaware of anyone named Sasuke-kun." _

_My heart dropped a million times. Indeed, her memories had suffered damage. And indeed, it would certainly take her YEARS to regain everything back._

"_I just remember living in a village named Konoha, like you said. I remember being sent out on a mission...and I remember immense pain." _

_I forced the weakest smile to grace my face, and I felt that I failed miserably. Sakura-chan, however, didn't seem to notice my horrible smile, and went about to picking up her kunai and left the house shortly after._

**End Flashback  
**

* * *

Sasuke sat there silently, wide-eyed about Rin's past experiences with Sakura. Racking his brain for anything to say, he silently counted on his fingers. 

_It's been eight years for Sakura to be here._

Rin smiled at Sasuke, her smile full of pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. It seems that after eight years, her memory hasn't returned yet. But maybe you can help her. Maybe you can be the missing link to her mind that will open the doors of her memories. And maybe, you can take her home to where she belongs."

Sasuke sighed, and got up off the couch, moving into the kitchen to where he _knew _Sakura was still was, secretly eavesdropping on their conversation. Rin didn't mind his lack of respect; she was used to that from her older Uchiha teammate and her former love, Hatake Kakashi. She smiled, knowing that what she had told him was too much for him to handle. Even for just knowing him for a few hours, she could already tell how much he had loved Sakura; it was as plain as the sun shining in a darkened sky. She wasn't sure if he still did, but she smirked at the thought.

_Everything pure has to blossom somewhere._

* * *

Sasuke arrived in the kitchen, finding Sakura there washing dishes. 

"Oh! Sasuke! Did you need something?" She asked, wiping her hands on a dry towel as she finished.

Sasuke shook his head in a daze, looking at her through his onyx eyes without noticing. Sakura, however, noticed, and began to blush.

"Er...do you want something to eat, Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly nodded, but before she could prepare a meal, he quickly added.

"Do you have ramen?"

He mentally shot himself. What invisible force had made him ask for _ramen_? He was plain sick of it by now, especially after Naruto would drag him to Ichiraku after a spar. Sakura giggled, her laughter once again softening his eyes.

"Yes, I'll make you some ramen then, Sasuke," She quietly said.

Sasuke found what he assumed was a dining counter, and sat at the chairs provided there. Her laughter continued ringing in his ears, and the empty space in his heart began to tear him apart again. He unconsciously winced, and Sakura noticed as she glanced at him every now and then.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke quickly looked up and met her emerald eyes, and he smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sakura hesitantly nodded before going back to cooking the ramen. Sasuke continued to stare at her, and he couldn't help but let a smirk get past his cool façade. Sakura once again noticed, and questioned him.

"What, am I doing something funny?"

Sasuke chuckled as she searched her body for anything wrong. He slowly shook his head, his lips frozen in a handsome smile that made Sakura blush to a tomato red.

"No, it's just a new beginning."

* * *

_It's a new beginning, but this time, I promise to make sure that you know that I..._

* * *

Tbc. 

And that marks the end of the prologue! You're probably wondering when I ever decided to even _make _a prologue... but to tell you the truth, I don't know either! It just seemed like all the chapters before this were introductions, and that all the chapters after this would be where the _real _storyline would take place, such as Sasuke's time spent in the village and his and Sakura's experiences together. Indeed, a new beginning. 8D


	3. Chapter 1: Time for Change

**Time for Change  
**

_Chapter 1: Time for Change_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** This was taken from the "prologue" to the original story. Please take a look at **Living in a Daydream**. I felt the need to make a separate fic, as the other one deemed useless. **Living in a Daydream** was originally meant to be angsty, but by the direction so far, I'm more than sure this will be more fluff than angst. So I decided to make this separately and more humorous; it would be wise to look at Living in a Daydream to understand this fanfic. :

* * *

Sasuke awoke from his comfortable sleep on Rin's sofa. Today marked the second week of his arrival to the Village Hidden in the Tea, promising himself that he would not permanently leave empty-handed. 

"_...But maybe you can help her. Maybe you can be the missing link to her mind that will open the doors of her memories. And maybe, you can take her home to where she belongs."_

Sasuke smirked. He had already decided from the moment he saw her, and the moment that Rin said those words, that he would willingly play the missing link, and take her back to Konoha where she was dearly missed.

"Oh, Sasuke! You're awake!"

His onyx eyes moved towards the direction of the sweet voice he had grown to love, and smiled as she stood by the stairs, completely dressed, the penetrating sunlight giving her a calm and beautiful air.

"Hai, good morning, Sakura."

Sakura blushed; it would take a while for her to get used to his most intriguing smile. She hastily made her way towards the kitchen, throwing her weapons holster onto the table near Sasuke.

"I'll be making breakfast. Something with tomatoes, right?"

Sasuke smirked. It was amazing; in only a few hours, she had already remembered about his obsession with tomatoes.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sakura smiled as she placed the steaming bowl of ramen in front of her guest. Sasuke smiled at her kindness in return, and she simply nodded politely. That smile would always take her breath away and leave her wordless._

"_Hn?" _

_Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly. Had she done something wrong?_

"_There's tomatoes in here."_

_Her face flushed, and she looked out the kitchen window in attempts to hide her blush._

"_Er...I can't really explain. I just had this urge that you liked tomatoes and would enjoy your ramen more if I put them in there."_

_Sasuke smirked, and Sakura caught it from the corner of her eye. She faced him angrily, a vein popping out of her forehead, her eyes closed in irritation._

"_Why, you have a problem with them being there? I was just being nice."_

_Her irritation quickly faded at the sound of his assuaging baritone._

"_No. I love tomatoes."_

_Sakura's face turned to a tomato red shade, and inwardly, she was wondering why he had already made a sudden impact on her. Sasuke smirked once again, but Sakura merely pouted._

"_Is all you can do smirk?" _

_Sasuke's smirk widened, almost becoming a full-fledged smile. Her face once again flared to the tomato-red shade, and she wanted to punch him for his next remark._

"_You know, blushing so your face is as red as tomatoes doesn't mean that I love you, too, Sakura," He teased._

_Sakura groaned in irritation, but made no move to punch him._

"_Don't ask me why I feel this way! I've barely even met you!" _

_Sasuke grinned, taking the chopsticks in his bowl and beginning to take a bite of his ramen. _

"_Sometimes the body remembers what the mind doesn't." _

_He smiled; Sakura taken aback by his comment, but remained silent as she watched him slowly eat his ramen, seeming to savor every tomato thrown in here, throwing him glances here and there._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sakura stood at the doorway, amused by Sasuke's blank expression. She didn't know what was happening to him, but grabbed a senbon hidden in her clothes, and threw it at him. Sasuke, with his quick reflexes, was snapped back to reality when he felt a change in the flow. His Sharingan activated, and quickly dodged the weapon. 

"Whoa, your eyes turned red..."

Sasuke growled angrily, and stomped off into the kitchen, angered by Sakura's attempt to impale him with a senbon.

"Jeez, Sasuke. You were just spacing out," Sakura said, following suite and opening up the refrigerator door.

Sasuke continued sulking, his elbow on the kitchen counter, supporting his head as he watched Sakura. She glanced at him, and opening up a drawer in the refrigerator, grabbed a random tomato, and threw it at him. Sasuke gracefully caught it, slowly munching on it, still sulking.

"Sasuke, honestly, it's not like I had bad intentions," Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her, and she could have sworn she heard him cursing beneath his breath after every bite into his tomato. Her inner sweatdropped, and she walked over to the sink, leaning on its counter.

"Anyway, why'd your eyes flash red? That was pretty cool..."

Sasuke shoved the last bit of tomato into his mouth, the juices barely flowing out of his mouth.

"Ask Rin-san about it."

Sakura twitched in irritation, biting into a juicy strawberry. Seriously, she _loathed _this man; he was arrogant and cocky for someone so...dare she think it...handsome.

"Excuse me, Sakura-_chan_, I believe I need to check on something."

Sakura merely nodded, waiting for him to completely step out of his range of hearing her comments. _That _was when she decided to curse.

"Damn him, Mr. I-am-arrogant-and-bossy! Who does he think he is, calling me Sakura-_chan?! _UGH! SASUKE-_KUN!_"

Sasuke smirked from the couch, and before returning to the original reason of his dramatic departure, he yelled back.

"I heard you, Sakura-_chan_!"

He heard Sakura explode, and softly chuckled. He then turned serious, and stared at his ANBU tattoo, glowing a deep red with a tint of blue.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Do you hear me?"

He smirked, and whispered back.

"Yeah, dobe. Hurry up, I don't have all day; I'm a guest in a house."

"Oh, shut it, teme. I'm back in Konoha. I went and searched the Mist and the Rain. No sign of her. I'll be returning back on the mission tomorrow, and I'll be searching the Sand. What have you gotten, Teme?"

Sasuke remained silent, contemplating if he should tell Naruto about his findings, or just keep it to himself until the time was right and he was certain that it was safe to tell him. He decided on the latter.

"I'm in the village that I told you about. I've got some leads, but I'll inform you if I have the target. When I have the right leads, I'll return to Konoha."

"With the target, or empty-handed?"

"...we'll see."

There was a pregnant silence between the two of them, before Naruto was heard yelling to someone in the background.

"Alright, Sasuke-teme. Good luck."

Sasuke's ANBU tattoo stopped burning, and he was about to get up, when Sakura entered the room.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura glared at him.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke smirked at her equal malice in the endearment, and he got up, his hands searching the sofa for his kunai holster.

"What are you searching for?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke remained silent, as he fingered the object. Pulling it out, he checked if all his weapons remained intact.

"Just my kunai holster. I'm going to go train in the forest outside the gates."

"Mind if I come? I've never seen your techniques, and you look like a _plausible _ninja."

Sasuke growled. She sure still had that way of making him go over the edge.

"Fine."

* * *

Sakura watched on in amazement at the precise moves dealt by Sasuke. She was dumbfounded at what she had said before. 

"_...You look like a **plausible **ninja."_

She inwardly groaned. _Plausible_ was a complete understatement. Even if he was only practicing on the trunk, she could already see that he was a deadly ninja; his swift and deadly precision could nail down a dozen ninja before they had time to react. She smirked; a ninja like that on a team would indeed deem deadly. Her emerald eyes studied his movements, from his taijutsu to his ninjutsu. She was amazed at how he could keep up such a high speed without losing any energy; she figured he had humongous stamina. His ninjutsu was amazing; she had never seen _anyone _use the jutsu such as his. It all dealt with _fire_, ranging from fireballs to a humongous flare. But she had to admit, what intrigued her the most, was his _eyes_. She had heard her companion, Rin, speak of the Sharingan once before. She had heard that it was a deadly Kekkei Genkai, able to copy the enemy's move with deadly precision and accuracy. It amazed her; the rumor about its ability to tell the future was definitely plausible in her eyes. She noticed that his eyes swirled with three black pupils, and the regular one in the middle.

Sakura then sat frozen, astonished by what she was seeing. Sasuke stood in a stance, his right hand bearing chakra so strong and speedy that it sparked electricity. And before her eyes could pick up movement, there was a great explosion, and she heard the tree trunk split into a million splinters. Her emerald eyes widened as she saw him in the middle of the splinter shower, a smirk on his face, a deathly glare present in his intimidating eyes.

He turned and smiled at her, walking and sitting beside her, taking in deep breaths to calm down his heartbeat.

"...That was amazing, Sasuke-_kun_."

"...Hn."

Sakura smirked, and leaned back onto the trunk beneath her, closing her eyes as her face was upturned towards the sky. When Sasuke was sure she wouldn't open her eyes anytime soon, his fingers longingly felt the silver around his wrist, gently searching the surface.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? Your fingers feel graceful..."

Without knowing what overcame her, her hand reached for Sasuke's, and began to stroke his fingers soothingly.

"Your palms and fingers are so..._calloused_...but they're still so graceful..."

Sasuke stared at her, and sighed. There was no way he could build up a friendship unless he broke out of his stoic shell; besides, it was his emotionless self that had...shall he put it..._killed _her before.

_It's time to make a change._

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, and he closed his eyes and tried to control his heartbeat. For some odd reason, when she had come into his touch, it made him heat up and skip a beat. Deciding that now was a good time to snap her back into her senses, he gently removed her hand from his, and smiled as she opened her eyes, surprised about what she had been doing.

"Er...I'm sorry...Sasuke-_kun_."

Her face once again turned to the tomato red color, both at her unconscious (and humiliating) actions, and the smile plastered on his face.

_I seriously need to get used to that smile..._She thought.

He chuckled at her what-seemed permanent endearment towards him, like the old times.

_Sasuke-kun._

He didn't mind that the '–kun' was added only to annoy him, but it seemed like the name fit him, though only coming from her lips. She blushed as she had never hear him chuckle before, and it seemed to soften her.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-_chan_."

Hearing the '-chan' added to her name, her face once again heat up, and she closed her eyes in attempts to calm herself down. She didn't mind so much about the endearment, she thought it sounded just right; the way it slipped out of his lips in such an intriguing baritone made up for it.

_Sakura-chan._

Yes, they could get used to each other.

...It would just take awhile and a lot of work.

* * *

_It was time for change, anyway._

* * *

_Tbc_

Okay, so there's going to be _a lot_ of Sasuke OOC. I'm sorry if you don't like it. 8D; But I hope you enjoy anyway!


	4. Chapter 2: Promise

**Time for Change**

_Chapter 2: Promise_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke remained silent as he leaned against the cold wall. After his training, Sakura had dragged him over to the Kage Tower to make (more like force) him an ANBU. Sasuke had threatened her that he was not interested in becoming an ANBU (he felt that he was betraying Konoha), but Sakura had convinced him with the same puppy eyes that he couldn't say no to. 

"_Enter._"

Sasuke smirked. The voice sounded womanly and kind; it almost reminded him of Tsunade. However, he made no move to leave his place on the wall, and Sakura noticed. She growled threateningly, and he smirked at her and closed his eyes. Sakura stomped over to him, and calmed herself down. After all, if she wanted to do her puppy dog eyes, she couldn't be forcing it _too _hard. She gently tapped Sasuke's hand, making him open one of his eyes. He regretted doing so. His eye was met with the cutest, most adorable sight he had ever seen in his life. Sakura looked as if she was five-year old begging her mother to buy her a teddy bear.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He flinched. He didn't like that voice. It was too cute for him. Sakura's hands ventured towards his face, forcing his head to face her.

"Sasuke-kun..._please_?"

Sasuke twitched. The voice...it was _getting _to him; he didn't like it, oh no, he _loathed _it. But, the _cuteness_! Groaning in irritation, he gave up, muttering curses under his breath. Sakura cheered inwardly cheered. Yep, Sasuke was right. Their battles between who was more arrogant would have no end.

"Well? Hurry up, I don't know the Ho-...the _Kage_ here."

Sakura smiled, and grabbing Sasuke's arm, gently opened the door.

"Kage-sama," Sakura respectively said.

Sasuke nodded in respect, and Sakura led them to two chairs sitting in front of the Kage's desk. Normally, Sasuke would decline, but not being familiar with the Kage and her customs, he decided against it and sat down.

The Kage was a woman with violet hair, clad in white and green robes. Her eyes were a calm shade of apple-green, and her skin was radiating a silky white. Her features, like other villagers here, let off a calm and serene air; like them, her body was just built to look kindly.

"Who's this, Sakura?" She kindly asked.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke, and nudged him. Sasuke inwardly glared at her, and kindly turned to the Kage.

"I'm...Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke inwardly groaned. Hopefully, she wouldn't know about Konoha, and wouldn't ask about his last name.

"Sakura, may I speak to Uchiha-san alone?"

Sakura's eyes widened, obviously confused. However, she threw Sasuke a smirk, saying '_Wow-got-yourself-in-trouble-already?_', bowed, and walked out, gently closing the door behind her.

"From Konoha, huh?" The Kage asked when she was sure Sakura would be unable to hear.

"..."

The Kage smiled, a whole-hearted laugh escaping her lips.

"Don't worry, I know the whole story about Sakura. I had been with Rin when Sakura was found here. I'm sure you've heard the story about it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Ah, well. We noticed she was clad in ANBU attire. Rin used to be from Konoha, you see, and she is one of my most trusted colleagues. So I trusted that Rin knew that Sakura was an experienced ninja. Soon after Sakura awoke, and was healed and back to new, we tested her strength in a test, much like the tests given when you apply for ANBU, and she passed, breaking no sweat."

Sasuke smirked. He knew that his squad, Team 7, would become like the Legendary Sannin. It was said that they _would _become the next Sannin. How he knew? Oh, well, let's just say he snuck off at night to spy on Konoha for a while. _(Which was completely true...)_ He already learned about Sakura's inhuman strength passed on from the Hokage, Tsunade herself.

"Anyway, what makes Hokage-sama send an ANBU here?"

Sasuke found a window to his left side, and slowly moved his head so he would be able to see the outsides. He remained silent for a few moments; the Kage didn't mind, as she knew many Konoha ANBU to be silent.

"I was sent here on a mission. If you say you were with Rin-san when she had found Sakura, then there is your answer. I'm sure you saw the...her...her _wound_, let's say. Well, you know she has long since to return to Konoha. She was like a daughter to Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama was...and still is, constantly worried about her. I was sent, along with my teammate, to wander through the villages searching for her."

The Kage nodded knowingly, a motherly smile plastered on her rosy lips.

"I see. Did you know Sakura before?"

Sasuke grimly nodded.

"Hai, Kage-sama. She used to be on my old team – my Genin team, along with my teammate sent on the same mission."

"You three must have been quite the team."

Sasuke smirked, and nodded.

"Hai. I was strong, the dobe had potential and the Kyuubi's chakra, and Sakura had the brains and the excellent chakra control. All in all, we complimented each other."

_Who knew I would compliment the dobe. Ehh, at least he wasn't here to witness it. Heh._

The Kage once again smiled, and she too, began to look out the window.

"Well, Rin and I have been wishing to send Sakura back to Konoha. We know _that _is where she truly belongs. But her memories seemed to vanish with the wound, and they still haven't come back."

"I'm playing the missing link. I'll bring back her memories. She's already begun to remember things about me, and she told me about her dreams and the voices she hears. It's slow, but it's coming. It may take a while, but I'm willing to wait."

"She must have been important to you for you to wait that long."

Sasuke remained silent, and the Kage once again laughed, and called Sakura back in. Sakura slowly re-entered the room, and resumed sitting next to Sasuke.

"Well, state your reason, Sakura."

"I wanted Sasuke to become an ANBU."

The Kage calmly looked at Sasuke, wordlessly questioning him through her apple-green eyes. Sasuke nodded, and the Kage smiled.

"You two will be partners, then. Dismissed."

* * *

On the way back to Rin's house, Sasuke was sulking. He was stuck with Sakura on _missions_, too? He smirked, and decided to thank the phoenix above that Naruto wasn't with them. He figured it would be more enjoyable without that loudmouthed freak, anyway. Sakura giggled when she saw Sasuke's seething face. She could see the anger and rage waiting to be itched out. 

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry. I haven't been sent on any missions lately. Since we're so far away, there really _is _no need for missions. But there are the usual bandits that threaten the village."

Sasuke growled. He felt that Sakura was mocking him in her own way.

"I'm still stuck with you the whole day, anyway! I _live _with you!"

Sakura laughed.

"Oh, my sweet Sasuke-kun. You'll never get your tomatoes with _that _kind of attitude."

Sasuke stopped, and grabbed Sakura's shirt, pulling her closer to him. Their faces were millimeters apart, and Sakura could see the dangerous glint in his eyes and the twisted smile on his lips. Her face heated up from their close proximity.

"_Don't bring my tomatoes into this, woman._"

She winced at his dangerous tone, and pushed him away. She began to laugh the whole way back home; Sasuke was still sulking and flaming about his tomatoes.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when they had reached Rin's house. Sakura gently opened the front door, making sure that Sasuke would gently shut it. They both didn't want Rin to wake up at the hour. They both bid each other good night, and Sasuke made his way to the sofa. Once his head touched the pillow, he was thrown into his light sleep. (Sasuke was always a light sleeper) 

Sakura changed into her pajamas, and quietly crawled into bed. For some reason, she wasn't able to sleep, and was left to stare at the ceiling until the slumber overtook her. Her thoughts floated over to her partner.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

She couldn't understand, but it sounded so familiar. Every time she would see him or say his name, it would make her heart fly up to heaven. Every time she heard his voice, she would forget all the pains those same lips had caused her. He soothed her soul. However, there was something _about _him that made her feel pain among her mixed feelings of his mysterious assuaging. After she imagined his soothing qualities, it'd be overtaken by red.

"Ugh..."

The pain in her right chest was overbearing. For some reason, there was always a pang in her heart and in her scar when she thought about him. She never remembered how she got her wound; she just knew it was severe and that it caused her immense pain. The pain kept throbbing, and she slowly got up out of her bed. She quietly made her way to her bathroom, and opened up her medicine cabinet.

_Damn! All the herbs are downstairs!_

Cursing in her mind, she quietly walked down the stairs, making sure not to make a sound. She knew from experience that a percentage of ninja were light sleepers. Sasuke was no exception. Luckily, she had made it down the stairs and onto the wooden floor without making a sound. As she made her way towards the kitchen where the herbs were kept, a senbon lay in her path, in the right position to stab her. Not noticing it was the one she had thrown at Sasuke earlier, her food slashed against it, and she muffled a scream of pain that wasn't as loud as it should have been.

"Agh!"

Upon hearing the sound, Sasuke bolted upright, his Sharingan at the ready. Sakura looked at him guiltily, her hands adding pressure to her foot to hopefully stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry I woke you!"

Sasuke sighed, and got up, wondering what she was doing on the floor anyway. When the moonlight hit her, Sasuke smirked. She had forgotten to pick up her senbon earlier, and he supposed she slashed herself with it while walking.

"Here."

He ripped off a piece of his blanket, making a mental note to apologize to Rin later. He knelt down beside her, and began to bandage her foot, her face making no move to show that it had harmed her in any way. When he had added the last knot, he smirked at her as she looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's lips formed a tiny smile.

"It's fine."

Sakura blushed, and began to get up, her right chest to still hurting. Her attempt to stand fail, and she remained sitting, the pain in her chest absorbing all her strength.

"What were you doing, anyway?"

"...N-nothing. I must have been sleepwalking..."

The pain in her scar was unbearable. It pained her so much, her eyes closed in pain as her hand grasped the part of her shirt that was over it.

"Sakura, is something hurting you?"

"...N...no."

The more she spoke with him, the more it hurt her. She could sense his worried expression; she had already sensed his tone of worry.

"Sakura."

She refused to act weak in front of her _partner_, her _teammate_, her _friend_. No, she had something to prove to him. She felt his hands gently touch the hand that was clasping on her shirt, her face blushing ten shades of red. The feel of his skin against hers brought an incredible warmth into her body. But it also brought back an incredible amount of pain.

_No, I have to fight it. I can't let him get to me. I don't know how I got this scar, and I don't know why I'm used to Sasuke-kun when we've just met...but I have to fight this pain._

"Sakura...you can trust me."

Sakura opened her eyes, the emerald glittering in the moonlight. She smiled at her friend, and gently removed her hand from her shirt, taking his with hers. He was about to pull it away, but her other hand was quicker, and both her hands were locked with his.

"I trust you," She whispered.

_But I can't tell you...not yet._

"Then tell me what's wrong with you."

She shook her head, and got up from her sitting position on the floor.

"But something is wrong with you; I can see it in your eyes."

Sakura gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go limp by his side. Her smile widened.

"Nothing is wrong, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry. Good night."

Sakura turned away, ready to make it back to her bed. Before she was able to, however, he stopped her by throwing a hand onto her shoulder. She froze.

"...Promise me," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Promise you what?"

Sasuke smirked. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but heck. He had already told himself that it was time for change.

"That you'll tell me when you trust me."

Sakura turned around.

"But I already-"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura, when you _trust _me."

Sakura forced a weak smile to grace her lips. Okay, so when she said she trusted him, she wasn't completely sure about it yet. Sure, she would totally trust him with her life on _missions_; she had already seen what he was capable of. But as a _friend_, her trust in him was still minimal. It wasn't enough to let him know her darkest secrets. That was for later.

"I promise."

Her smile widened, and Sasuke let her go. He closely watched as she made her way back to her room. When he was sure she was alright, he slowly walked back to the sofa and tucked himself back in, once again falling into a light slumber.

As Sakura lay in her bed once more, sleep finally slowly getting to her, she stared at her hands gently before letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

_"I never knew you were so warm and sharp, sweet Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

Tbc. 

Okay, so I wasn't sure what to call the Kage in the village. So, for now, she'll just be referred to as "Kage". Plain...I know. xD;;


End file.
